pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:God of godzilla/Leatherback vs King Kong(Toho)
This battle was requested by Warpath14 and here is the requested showdown between King Kong, one of the most famous movie monster icons and Leatherback, the possible lover of Otachi. Lets get this show started. VS Leatherback in the game is basically the same in the movie so theres no point including the game but for King Kong I will only use the movie 'Godzilla Vs King Kong'. King Kong Since neither King Kong or Leatherback have any special beam attacks or something, both mainly really on hand-to-hand combat and King Kond is no pushover in melee when he smacks Godzilla around with his arms which are strong enough to tear of a giant octopus attached to King Kongs head and match Godzillas strength. All of Tohos monsters had a special power(Godzillas Atomic Breath, King Ghidorahs Gravity Beams and so on) so what would King Kongs power be? Electric conduction which allows King Kong to be immune to any voltage of electricity but it also powers him up by increasing his ferocity and power by many folds and release the same electricity from his fist which were shown to be a powerful tool against Godzilla. King Kong might not have any armor plating but he has a very high endurance as he was on a raft with explosives on board which exploded and survived, survived one million volts of electricity which backed off Godzilla and tanking Atomic Breaths to the face. As a giant gorilla, King Kong has a near human level of intelligence which has helped him numerous times, for example when learning Godzillas Atomic Breath was a threat, King Kong lured him away so he could throw boulders while taking cover behind a rock and after that he shoved a tree up Godzillas throat to prevent anymore Atomic Breaths, King Kong can also learn and adapt to a monsters fighting style in a matter of minutes. Also note that King Kong has some experience fighting Kaiju like the giant octopus possibly several times and once beaten Godzilla. Leatherback Leatherback being based on a gorilla also adopts its stance(walk on all 4 but stands on 2 to grapple and push its enemies and raises 1 arm to strike) the attack style is also assisted by its massive shovel hands which are like giant maces and armored protusions covering his hands also help with pommeling his enemies. Leatherbacks most known weapon is the EMP organ on its back which can shutdown electronics in a wide radius and can charge up his fists in the same manner as King Kong but King Kong is not a mechanical being and he can absorb electricity which renders the EMP organ useless for Leatherback. Leatherback is the second toughetst Kaiju as he has taken over 10 plasma shots to its belly which isn't even armored but the back is exposed which contains the EMP organ which King Kong can rip out and power himself up. Despite taking over 10 Plasma shots sound like an aheivement, King Kong has tanked several Atomic Breaths which have been effective on everything so unless we know the the power of the I19 plasma caster compared to the Showa universe Atomic Breath then both monsters are just as tough. Leatherback has shown to be intellegent to some degree as he used a crane as a weapon against Gipsy Danger but the attack behaviors suggest that Leatherback prefers the element of suprise, is a backstabbing kind of Kaiju and when hurt will run away untill the enemy is distracted but Leatherbacks greatest weapon is his rage in which when challenged or getting overpowered he will charge with new found strength. A weird thing to note but Leatherback managed to hide his entire body and jump up at Cherno Alpha who was only knee deep in the sea which suggests that Leatherback has a secret ninja like skill unknown to the PPDC. Conclusion Both King Kong and Leatherback are pretty much neck to neck of scoring a victory as King Kong has Electric Conduction, Leatherback has Hard Armored Protusions so they are both on a 50-50 chance of winning but the main factor will possibly be that who gets more objects to improvise with and since both used few object to improvise with its still an equal chance. Let me know what you think on this fight and comment on who I should compare next? Godzilla vs Slattern-Part 2 will be soon in like tomorrow or something. Who would win? Leatherback King Kong Category:Blog posts